


But, Scott is.

by Mutakan



Series: Stiles and his magical Cunt [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Boypussy, Creampie, Double Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, possessive!Scott, underage - Stiles is 17, underage - scott is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutakan/pseuds/Mutakan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott was looking for Stiles. Well... he found him. In Chris Argent's bed of all places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But, Scott is.

Unknown to Scott, it was day three of Stiles' heat. Scott learned that Stiles was with Chris Argent from Derek. Unable to reach his friend, he had contacted his Alpha.

He slipped into the Argent household via Allison's never locked bedroom window. He scented the room. Only Chris and Allison had been in the room lately. He peeked into the hall way. He could hear someone walking in the kitchen downstairs. And a heartbeat in sleep mode in the bedroom down the hall.

He scented the hall, figuring it was Chris in the kitchen. For Stiles scent was faint and only went towards the back bedroom, but not back through the hall. Scott glanced at the stairs leading down, before making a quick dash for Stiles.

"Hey, Stiles?" He called. The scent of sex hung high in the air. His eyes flashed red a moment, taking in that sweet smell along with the recent scent of sex from his best friend.

Stiles grumbled in his sleep. Laying on his stomach, blankets tangled around his calves. Exposing his nude frame. His right leg was bent, the knee up near his elbow of his right arm. Unknowingly exposing himself to Scott

The alpha in training growled softly. The scent wafting off of Stiles reminded him of the times Allison smelled like this. Her's was diluted. The scent of chemicals would radiated off of her. Making Scott's nose wrinkle. He didn't like this sweet scent tainted with drugs. His mouth started to water at the sight of his best friend's smooth sex.

Before he registered what he was doing he was pressing his mouth against that tempting sex. Taking in deep lung fulls of its scent. His tongue peaking out to brush firmly against the tight slit.

Stiles stirred at the sensation. Parting his thighs further. Arching his lower back until he was pressing himself harder against that wet tongue. "Ahh.. please?" He whimpered, groggily reaching back to grip at his head. Subconsciously thinking it was Chris.

Scott moaned at the flavor, driving his tongue deep. Taking in the faint taste of cum and Stiles' cunt fluids. He brought up his hands, using his thumbs, he spread that little sex. Moaning at the light pink color as his tongue dives back in for more of that mixed flavor. His hips grinding against the mattress covers.

"Scott?" Came a gruff voice from the door way. Both boys looked up. Blushes blooming on both their young faces.

After a moment Scott started to growl, his fangs dropping as instinct told him to protect his prize from the other male. He slowly crawled over Stiles body. Until his frame blocked the other man's view of Stiles. His jean clad hard cock pressed firmly against the other boy's perky ass.

"Scott?" whimpered Stiles, gasping as the other teen ground against him. His sharp teeth biting at the back of his neck and shoulders. Making him whimper again. "Please? Ohh Scott please go back to…" he gulped for air. "I liked it. Your tongue in me. Opening me back up." His honey orbs glanced at Chris, who was still in the doorway. "Felt so good. N-need another cock in me." He gasped as Scott humped against his ass.

"Mine." Scott growled into his shoulders. Releasing him from his mouth. His tongue soothed over the forming bruise. A satisfied rumble vibrated from his chest at the sight of his mark on the other teen. He reached down, undoing his belt. Keeping an eye on the man in the doorway. He knew it was Chris, but the wolf in him had to claim the sweet smelling boy under him. He smirked at the pretty sound Stiles made once Scott's cock was free and resting on the mounds of his perky ass cheeks. "Wouldn't you rather have me fuck that cute pussy, Stiles?" He asked. Throat thick with the pleased growl he was making.

Stiles keened, gripping the bed sheets under him. "Oh god! Yes!" He thrust back against Scott's cock. Reaching under himself to rub at his tingling clit. "Want it so bad. Gimme that cock, Scott. Oh please?" He whimpered. He glanced over his shoulder. Nibbling on his bottom lip, chest heaving as he panted in arousal.

The wolf growled, shifting until he could press the head of his cock into the teen. Making them both exclaim in pleasure. A pleased rumbling growl from Scott and a high pitched whine from Stiles. "So hot. Ngh.. ah Stiles, so wet." He groaned, jerking his hips forward, impaling Stiles on his cock. Buried to the hilt.

"Gah! I swear! Every werewolf is blessed with a huge… ah god!" He stammered, arching against Scott as the wolf started to ruthlessly thrust into his moist folds. Staking a claim on him. His honey colored eyes found Chris. "Come 'ere!" He cried out.

Chris watched the two teens. Aroused by the sight of their young bodies moving against the other's. A few quick strides and he was kneeling on his bed. He watched Scott carefully, inching closer to Stiles. "Does he feel good, Scott?" He asked, voice gone deep with lust. His icy blue eyes focused on the still fully clothed wolf.

"Yes. So good. Squeezing my cock." He growled, flicking his gaze up at the human. "Wanna taste?" He asked, gripping the other teen's upper body, rolling them over until Stiles was sprawled over his front. His slender legs spread wide. Giving Chris a delicious view of that pretty pussy spread on the teen's dick.

"Mmph!" Moaned Stiles, flushing pink at how exposed he was now. He whimpered at the hungry look in Chris' eyes. Gasping as the man bent over their hips to lick at his straining clit. "Ah! Oh my god!" He cried out. His right arm up so that he could hold onto Scott's shoulder as the teen thrust into him. His left hand gripping Chris' short blonde hair. Gasping and mewling in his pleasure. Parting his thighs wider still. "Ngh… I need more." He whimpered, eyes growing wide as Chris stuck a finger into his sex along side Scott's cock.

The wolf rumbled a soft uncertain growl. Eyes flashing red at the man. He kept up his thrusting. Instinct driving him now.

"You need another cock in your greedy hole, Stiles?" Asked Chris, shifting more fingers into his wet pussy. Reaching up to his night stand. Pulling a bottle of cooling lube. One of his favorites. He pulled his fingers free. Coated them in the lube that would stay cool in feeling, then pressed them back into Stiles. Smirking at the yelp he earned from both boys. Once he was able to get all four of his fingers into the boys sex, next to Scott's cock, he pulled out. Coated his cock once he freed it from his night pants.

"Yes! Need another cock in my lil cunny." whimpered Stiles, gasping loudly as Scott bit at his shoulder again. Feeling himself stretch slowly. Watching Chris' face as he pressed into that little cunt. Making both boys groan in pleasure.

Chris panted, holding still as he hilted deep into the boy, feeling Scott's cock throb against his own. He pulled out a few inches, then jerked back into that sweet young pussy. Another smirk pulling at his features at the sounds the boys made.

Scott took up his thrusting again. The cooling lubricant helping to ease his cock against Chris'. Soon both males found a quick rhythm that had Stiles mewling for more. Scott whimper-growled as his knot formed. This new feature to his cock left him gasping as he tied in Stiles, accidentally locking Chris in place as both males climaxed in Stiles.

His cunt had started to orgasm the moment Chris' cock joined them. The sensation of both cocks filling up his small sex sent a strong climax through his young body. Making him yelp in pleasure. Pussy walls flexing tightly. Cervix flooded with both ejaculations. The cum having no where to go other than into his womb. Filling him up again.

"Ohh my god. What is that!" Cried Scott. Whimpering as he tried to pull out, a spark of pain making him halt his movements. Looking up at a grimacing Chris.

"Your knot. A special gift just for werewolves." Grunted the man. "At least I know how it feels now. To be locked in a willing cunt." He said to Stiles, smiling softly as the teen slipped into unconsciousness. He reached up, brushing wet bangs away from the teen's face.

"Like dogs?" groaned Scott. Wrapping his arms around Stiles.

"Yeah. Could take twenty minutes to an hour before it goes down." Commented the man. "Let's try to get on your sides. We wouldn't want to crush you." He said softly. They shifted on the bed. Stiles' right leg draped over Chris' hip, his arms loosely crossed against his and Chris' chest. "We wore him out." Chris murmured, petting the teen's face gently.

"Derek said he came here. I… I only wanted to check on him. He wasn't answering his phone."

"Hmm… might be in his bag. Its downstairs, near the front door. I think."

Scott sighed softly, nuzzling Stile' hair. Taking in his scent. "He just looked so good. His scent drove me wild." His chocolate colored eyes gazed into the cool blues of Chris'. "He smells like pack. Like deep in his bones, smells like pack."

"Probably because he's had sex with every other pack member this weekend."

"What!?"

"Hmm. Yeah. Peter tried to get him pregnant. From what Stiles told me last night. Then in a 'I'm the alpha!' sort of way, so did Derek. Then Isaac was left alone with him. When we ran by the loft to pick up something Derek forgot, we found them still knotted. Heh, on the couch no less." His eyes crinkled in mirth, watching emotions fly across Scott's face.

"E-every pack wolf… b-bred with Stiles? Oh man. Can he even get pregnant?!"

Chris shrugged. "We'll have to wait and see." He murmured. Closing his eyes, figuring he'd nap for now. Seeing as they were stuck together.

Scott's mind raced. Finally he blurted, "I'm too young to be a father."

~few days later

"Ok. Moment of truth!" Stiles clapped. He was alone on a bright Saturday. He got Derek to buy him the home pregnancy test. Telling the alpha he'd call him either way. But, he wanted to do this by himself. He took a deep breath as the timer on his phone went off. "Fuck!" He jerked it free of his pocket. Turned it off, and tentatively picked up the little tester.

It read; +.

His eyes widen. Blinked, looked away, then back at it. Holy shit cakes, Batman!

"I'm pregnant." He gasped. He stared at the tester. Walking with it out of the bathroom. He walked slowly to his room. Eyes never wavering from the tester. He took a shaky breath as he held it up. His phone snapping a photo of it. A few. His hands wouldn't stop shaking. Once he had a clear enough shot, he sent a mass text to Derek, Peter, Isaac and Scott. Knowing Scott would tell Chris, as Stiles failed to get his number last weekend.

He yelped as his phone started to ring. Too distracted to see who it was. "You saw that, right? It says plus. Plus means I'm pregnant. My dad is gonna freak!"

A long pause hung in the air before a too familiar voice nearly yelled, "Damn right he is gonna freak! What the hell have you been doing, son?!"

"D-dad!?" yelped the teen, pulling his phone away until he saw the caller id. He groaned, gulping as he put the now yelling phone to his ear. "D-dad! Hey! Calm down! I can explain!"

"Damn right your going to explain! Who was it!?"

"Um… not sure?" He quips.

He can just see his dad pinching the bridge of his nose. A loud sigh from the other end, letting him know that his old man was trying to calm down. "Who all have you had sex with?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"All the werewolves and Chris Argent." He said quickly.

"What!?" His dad yelled.

His life was so fucked.

(Tbc?)

(Who am I kidding, this will be continued)

**Author's Note:**

> Next one will deal with Stiles pregnant. And the birth. Stay tuned!


End file.
